evefandomcom-20200223-history
Mordu's Legion
The Mordu's Legion, officially known as Mordu's Legion Command, is a famous mercenary group formed by military mastermind Muryia Mordu. They performed the Waschi Uprising quickly and efficiently, establishing a trustworthy reputation of being elite mercenary group that has remained to this very day. Organization At first the Legion accepted only citizens of the Caldari State, but today they accept members from any race, as long as they are not known enemies of the Caldari State. Still, a majority of their members are Caldari origin and their leaders are all Caldari, including their current CEO and founder Muryia Mordu. The Legion does not train its members, so they are expected to be experienced fighters before they apply for membership in the Legion. Members of the Legion get access to high-tech Caldari military equipment, even prototype weapons to test out, and are guaranteed plenty of employment if they so wish. Non-Caldari that have served in the Legion for a long time are offered Caldari citizenship on their retirement. History The origin of Mordu's Legion lies from the First Gallente-Caldari War, when a group Intaki military personnel sided with the Caldari. They joined the Caldari in the fight against the Gallente Federation. The Intakis were put into a separate unit with a Caldari officer named Muryia Mordu. Muryia was a brilliant young officer, and unlike his fellow compatriots who were extremely xenophobic, was one of the more open-minded Caldari. He immediately took a liking to the Intakis and vice-visa. Together, they formed one of the more revered fighting units in the Caldari Navy during the war. After the war the Intakis were offered cheap land and accommodations in Waschi City on the planet of Kamokor IV. However, radicals came to power and pushed the Intakis off the planet. The Intakis came to Muryia Mordu for assistance to stop the redicals. He agreed and later suppress the uprising After the Waschi Uprising, Mordu's Legion became a trusted mercenary corporation with close ties to the Caldari State. Since then the Legion has set up home in Pure Blind and operates as a professional mercenary group. Mordu's Legion became a long time employer to ORE in charge of protecting the ORE's property against piracy at the hands of Guardian Angels and others. They also provide security services to many groups. In July YC 106, ORE's CEO Orion Mashel came out in public to meet with Muryia Mordu. The meeting lasted two hours until Muriya left upset. Afterwards, Mordu employed many of his ships and recalled Legionaries from on leave, and ships in dry-docks were put into service with no explanation from Muryia. He led a task force that infiltrated Serpentis space to a chemical refinery orbiting the second moon of Serpentis Prime VIII, where he halted his forces and sent a device out. They quickly left without further confrontation. In August, Mordu's task force was pinned down by Guardian Angels forces led by Brynn Jerdola and Setele Schellan and forced into combat. However the Guardian Angels were defeated and Mordu escaped back to their territory. For whatever the reason, it was considered a success by Mordu's Legion and ORE. In June YC 107, relations between Mordu's Legion and ORE deteriorate due to personal issues between leadership. Finally Mordu's Legion lost their contract with ORE during a hostile takeover by the Serpentis. Though it was a blow to Mordu's Legion, it is still a force to be reckoned with. In September, Mordu's Legion needed to relocate their forces in ORE space as a result of losing their contract to ORE. This movement was put in the hands of Lieutanent Amlerik, however local pod pilots and Mordu ships suffered casualties. It was speculated that Lieutanent Amlerik Raun was at fault for the recent loss to Mordu's shipping. It was rumoured the lieutanent was demoted and replaced by another officer. Though in December, Colonel Akuras, as a result of the relocation, was transferred from his command of the Fifth Dreadnought Night Stalkers Task Force to the Pure Blind Fleet. Colonel Akuras had promoted Lieutanent Amlerik Raun to captain for his excellent service to the Legion and given him command of Fifth Dreadnought Night Stalkers Task Force. The newly promoted Amlerik Raun, despite his failures in the relocation, was to serve as the replacement for the Colonel as the new commander of Fifth Dreadnought Night Stalkers Task Force . In YC 109, the seasoned Legionary, Colonel Akuras was given a vessel from the Caldari Navy referred as only Flagship. The ship was christened "Honour" and will be under the direct command of Colonel Akuras. Colonel Akuras's actions were to improve the overall strength of the Legion in Pure Blind region. In YC 110, the Legion didn't actually participate in any of the fighting in the Second Gallente-Caldari War, but their rapid response and clear willingness to get involved has earned them additional friends within the Caldari Navy and the Megacorp security forces. Additionally, recruitment activity has spiked as soldiers from both the Federation and the State quietly joined the Legion due to their dissatisfactions with their leadership. Though it has return to normal operational status, rumours about Mordu and his lieutenants are in the war room and adding large amount of encrypted data into their strategic mainframes hints at more. By YC 112, Mordu's Legion is providing security services to Intaki systems that are under Caldari State control. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Mordu's Legion Category:Intaki Category:Caldari